


Random Shots

by MythicalCreatures



Category: Everlark - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCreatures/pseuds/MythicalCreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be Random Scenes from either Catching Fire or Mockingjay.<br/>And they will be different and I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SUANNE COLLINS DOES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares and...?

WARNING: THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND I HAVE WARNED YOU!.  
..............................................................................................................................................  
Katniss P.O.V  
Again i awaken from a Nightmare, i look around my compartment, as my heavy breathes start to slow down, on the train and once i see that i'm alone in my room i feel somewhat relief but again scared. I push the covers off of my shaking body and stand from the bed, as i walk to the door i pass the mirror i take a quick glance and it shows my cheeks are staind with tears, eyes are red and my hair is a mess. I shrug it off and make my way to Peeta's room he doesn't really care what i look like whether it's in the morning or from having nightmare.

I quietly step out of my room and wonder down the hall to Peeta's room i don't bother knocking because he doesn't really care but when i step in and i silently close the door behind me, i make my way over to Peeta but when i stop in front of him i see silent tears are falling down his cheeks and he keeps twitching. 'He's having a nightmare' i think, i have never really seen him have a nightmare that much but i do the best i can so i try to wake him by nudging his arm but nothing is working and then one minute i'm trying to wake him then the next i'm sitting in his lap holding his face while he has a firm grip on my waist.

We are just staring at each other while crying, i hate seeing him in pain and i know he hates seeing me in pain but i do the one thing that comes across my mind i kiss him.

At first he seems reluctant but slowly starts to kiss back, the kiss starts off slow but it soon starts to pick up speed. You could taste the saltiness in the kiss from our tears, i know we both need this because we are both broken beyond repair and we need each other. After a couple of minutes our kiss starts to go French, his tongue slides along my bottom lip and i accept our tongues fight for dominance as our hands explore each other's body.

Suddenly he flips us over so he is on top and one of his hands, which was on my thigh, slowly starts to glide up my leg over my butt and up under my shirt and my breathe hitches just at his touch on my bare skin, and it is enough to get me going. My hands tug on his hair as he slides my shirt up, he pulls away to take my shirt off and you hear the soft fabric hit the floor in the silence, when he looks at my body i'm not shy because i know Peeta loves me for who i am no matter what.

His head goes to my stomach and he slowly starts to trail kisses up but during it i start to tug at his shirt so he pulls away again so i can take it off and it soon joins mine on the floor. When i see his body i can't help but run my hand down his 8 pack but i'm suddenly pulled out of my day dream when Peeta starts kissing my stomach again he starts close to the lining of my night shorts and when i mean close i mean Close, CLOSE.

When he gets to the middle of my stomach my back arches towards him and my hands dig into his shoulders. His kisses are soft and gentle....... and i can't help but love it.

He kisses between my breasts, then across my chest and comes to a stop at my neck. He kisses just between my neck and collar bone and after a few seconds he starts to nibble at it, i gasp when he breaks the skin and then he starts up my neck across my jaw and finally my lips but i know he is teasing me because he is hovering over them.

When i look into his eyes, even though it's dark a little bit of moon light sneaks through the cracks in the curtains, i can still see his eyes and they are a shade darker than they normally are. I pull his head down and kiss him with so mush passion, love and lust which he kisses me back with.

His hands slide down to my shorts and slips his fingers between my body and the elastic and slowly started to slide them down and I feel the fabric glide down my leg, he is still kissing me when the night shorts hit the floor.

So now I'm only left in my under garments while Peeta is still wearing his night shorts after a couple of minutes I start to tug at his trousers, he gets the point and removes them afterwards we get back to our intense make out session.

As we are kissing my hands are tugging on/at his hair, his hands make their way to my bra he pulls away asking permission with his eyes and in reply I can just barley nod. He unclips it and it slides off then his hands move down to my underwear and he looks at me again and then my reply is just a simple nod so he slides them down my legs.

His hands land on my thighs and they glide up as he kisses my stomach, He kisses in the middle of my stomach and squeezes my hips which only makes me arch my back towards him.

He kisses me every where so my stomach, chest, neck and face but avoids my lips so I know he is teasing me, after a while I'm getting really frustrated that he won't kiss my lips so I grab his hair and pull him to my lips.

When I reach for his boxers, he gives me a look saying 'Are you sure you want to' and I say "Yes, yes please". After that he removes them he puts on protection and starts to kiss me again then the rest of the night is a blur.....

But I do remember him saying " I Love You Katniss"  
And I reply  
" I Love You Too Peeta" with that i fall into darkness.  
..........................................................................................................................................  
Hey guys i hope you likedn this OneShot.  
There will be many,many more probably from Catching Fire and Mockingjay mostly.  
Your Truly   
MythicalCreatures  
Xxx


	2. Peeta...

Katniss P.O.V

Here i am. Sitting or well laying in my bed with a neck brace on and thinking what had happened a few hours ago also thinking that they actually changed him, my Boy with the Bread.

After a couple more minutes of me thinking of Peeta and all our nights on the train from the Victory Tour to The Quell......in result me crying.  
Then i get an idea, i slowly slip out of bed and head to the door and peek my head out or well kinda because it's hard to move i this thing. Anyway i see no Doctors or Nurses so i slip out and wander down the hall and make a right turn, i stop and stare at the screen in front of me it shows a picture of Peeta and all of his health but every few seconds 'Dangerous' flashes across the screen.

He is not Dangerous....okay maybe a little but like they said it isn't his fault it's Snows.  
God even his name sends chills and anger through me he is gonna pay for this one way or another any way i make my way down to his room and when i reach it i kind of freeze outside , in front of the door but when i finally convince myself that i'm safe and he's not the real Peeta i slowly open the door.

I walk in and wonder up to the 1 way glass and look at my 'Boy with the Bread'. He thrashes around the bed and as i take a closer look i realise he is crying or well silent tears are falling down his face, so knowing me in that moment my water works start up again but atleast this time i don't sound like a demented animal.  
When i look back at Peeta he just looks fed-up with everything and by the look on his face he isn't giving up, he also looks really tired.

I look around the little room and see another door which leads into his room and it has two windows on it, one on top and one on the bottom, i turn my head and see things folded in the corner and when i get a closer look at it i see a couple of nightgowns,pillows and blankets along with medical equipment.

So i pick up a blanket and make my way towards the door connecting to his room and slowly slide down the wall and when my butt softly hits the floor i cover myself with the blanket, when i'm covered i lean my head against the window on the door and watch Peeta tire himself out.

After a couple of minutes my eyes start to droop but before they completely close i see Peeta stare right at me with a small sleepy smile before his eyes close and not long after that my eyes droop close with a small smile playing on my lips as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\ TIME FLASH (Sometime Later) /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I keep coming in and out of slumber every now and then but as i doze off i hear a door open and someone yell " IN HERE!" then i hear loads of foot steps getting closer and then somebody picks me up and by the smell i know it's Haymitch.

As he is or well we are walking i hear some one ask "Why was she there, after what he did not that long ago i didn't think she would go anywhere near him" well and angry voice and i know exactly know who it is.....it's Gale.

"Because she knows it wasn't his fault and you can't exactly blame it on him when it was Snows doing" says Finnick, wait when did he get here?  
"But he strangled her! Why would she sleep or even be near him!" says Gale getting annoyed.

But something happens i feel myself being moved into another set of arms and hear a bang, Haymitch must of pushed Gale against the wall.  
"Because if you haven't realised that the past couple of months she has been mourning for him and they went through the games together and tust me when you can actually relate to someone in the same state as you it literally helps because they know whats wrong then they, help each other with the nightmares and one more thing if you haven't realised because she may not have yet but FYI she obviously Loves Him everyone can see it and if you look she hasn't had a nightmare tonight because she was just close to him.So get it though your thick head that she Loves him and not you, well as she goes on she loves you as a brother okay and they need each other and if you get in the way of them getting back together and his progress so help me god that i will personally kill you".

I don't know why i haven't said anything but i'm glad i didn't because Gale needed to hear this from someone else other than myself and he is definatly right about one thing, I Love Peeta and yes i didn't realise it in the beginning but when his heart stopped i was so scared that i had lost him and then when we were on the beach the kiss we shared was only like one we shared before in the cave.

My thoughts are interrupted by me being moved in Haymitchs arms again and then we are off.  
When i feel myself being put into my bed and Haymitch about to leave i say "Wait Haymitch, Please don't leave until i'm asleep" and he replies with " Sure thing Sweetheart" and we talked until i fell asleep and wrapped in my hand was the Pearl he gave me on the beach and when i awake from nightmares i move it across my lips, like recieving a loving kiss from the owner itself.

And before i fall asleep i whisper " I miss you Peeta, Please come back, come back to me"  
I miss my Boy With The Bread.


End file.
